


If You Hope Enough

by Raiju



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiju/pseuds/Raiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Contains spoilers through the first chapter of the game.<br/>Tensions are high after the first Trial. Hajime Hinata is sent to feed Nagito Komaeda, who is tied up due to his actions. However, things are not as they seem... Komaeda has hidden intentions with Hajime in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Hope Enough

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Contains spoliers from early on in the game. If you don’t want to spoil yourself, please don’t read. If you are fine with it, go on ahead.  
> Also, it is hardcore yaoi. Please don’t read if you don’t like. I know this isn’t for everyone. If you don’t know what yaoi is, this probably isn’t meant for you. On the next line is a description of it – read at your own risk.  
> Yaoi: Boy’s Love. Meaning, gay (malexmale) relationships. Often, yaoi has a varying degree of what it includes, from softer to more hardcore. This particular fic is hardcore. You have been warned.  
> Don’t read if you don’t know what you’re getting into!  
> Also, I’m always looking to improve. All CONSTRUCTIVE critiques are welcome. Thank you.

Hajime Hinata was a teen of highschool-age with a rather average height. He was nothing special at all – just an average high school male. He wore semi-formal black pants, part of his school’s uniform, as well as white tennis shoes. Hinata also wore a white collared shirt with an olive green necktie fastened tight around his neck, adding to his rather formal appearance.

               The teen sighed heavily, his breath quite shaky. _I need to calm down_ , he repeated to himself. Soon, he was able to collect his thoughts after what had happened the previous day. _They’re dead…. Both Hanamura and Byakuya are… dead._ Reality hit him hard again that morning, waking up from a fitful and restless sleep. He was exhausted. He couldn’t help but show it – and he was sure the other students felt the same way. He was absolutely sure of it! All except for one…

               _Nagito Komaeda…._

The very name alone sent shivers down his spine. He was no longer the person everyone thought he was. No… he was never that person from the start. He was teen around the same age as Hinata, but a few inches taller. He wore the same black pants but with brown shoes and a white printed t-shirt with a dark teal long overcoat with red accents that lay unzipped at the tropical resort.

               To think, a school trip turned a deadly game. No one could have guessed it would turn out like this, not with the comradeship that was shown amongst the students on their first day upon this island. It was all perfect, albeit somewhat forced. All until a certain stuffed bear came along…

               As if on cue, the black and white mechanical bear appeared in front of Hinata.

               “Upupupupu… What do we have here? You can’t do your best without a good rest! Unless you want to be killed first…. Upupupupu!” With that, Monokuma disappeared. Did it even deserve a name? He didn’t know, and didn’t care. The bear had come to remind him of the only way to escape this nightmare – to murder someone, and get away with it. _But that would mean the others would die, and I don’t want that._ He shook his head in frustration. This was getting him nowhere.

               He decided to meet up with everyone else at the restaurant as they usually did. Except… it would lack two people. He could feel the pain tighten his chest. He had to go on. It was all he could do – all he knew he could do. He moved his shaking body from his hotel-style bed and to his door, leaving the luxurious prison cell that was his room. No, rather, it was this whole island. It was all a prison he and his fellow students could not escape from - unless they murdered someone. Something none of them would think about doing… or so they had thought.

~~~

               Hinata arrived at the second floor restaurant without much incident. He had managed to calm himself somewhat, but what had happened the previous night would still not leave his mind. Looking at each of his classmates’ faces only reminded him of this fact. All looked as if they had lacked sleep, and several had a little red surrounding their eyes. They all were upset by what happened last night. No one could believe something like that would happen, that anyone would do that.

               _But… I suppose each of us has a different motivation to get back home,_ he thought. Everyone was different. No one really wanted to be here; everyone wanted off the island. But… to have to kill for it? No. It… just wasn’t possible… Again, Hinata shivered violently. Thankfully, no one was looking.

               _It’s all_ his _fault…_. Nagito. When he said he wouldn’t mind being a stepping stone to those around him, all for them to overcome the greatest despair with the greatest hope… _He’s crazy! He’s insane!_ Everyone was thinking that. Lost in thought, a red-haired girl walked up to him.

               “Um… Hajime? Would you mind giving this-“ she thrust a couple of pieces of toast and juice at him, “to Komaeda? He’s locked up in _that_ room. I figured it’d be better if you did it, as he is tied up… you know.”

               “Ah, yes. Sure, Mahiro.” The fact that they had gone so far as to tie Nagito up was proof of the group’s growing discord with the teen. And, to be honest, he didn’t really want to do this… but since no one else wanted to, well… he also wished to talk to him. Maybe… it was all a lie? A fabrication? Was it really true? He needed some form of confirmation for it. He was just… so nice, and trustworthy, before. But now… is this really the true Nagito?

               He gathered the breakfast offerings, and made his way leisurely to the old construction house. As Hinata stepped into the door, however, he was stopped by an annoying pink and white rabbit.

               “Noooo! You mustn’t! It’s still under construction!” She threw her arms in the air, her small body failing miserably to block his path.

               “Monomi, I’m here to give this food to Nagito.”

               “Oh.” Her arms fell down to her sides, and tears began to well up. “You’re so nice, Hinata.” She promptly disappeared, leaving just him… and that person. With a heavy sigh, he walked towards the room, and slowly opened the door.

               “Ah, Hajime, it’s you. I thought it was going to be Mahiro.”

               “It – it’s me.” _I… I have to ask him!_ “N-Nagito… is what you said at the trial… really true?”

               “Ah, that? Of course!” His eyes went strange at the mention of it. “I want to see you all overcome the greatest despair! I am on the side of hope, after all! I am willing to help anyone with it, including if I must sacrifice myself for it.”

               “Nghh…” It… it was true. _He’s not the Nagito that I knew. No, rather, I never really did know the real one. I am… disgusted._

“Come on, Hajime. We’re friends, aren’t we? If you treat me with this much disgust… even I’ll get hurt, you know.” He gave a slightly sadder look.

               “N-no. You’re not the Nagito I once knew. You-you’re different.”

               “That’s so wrong, and you know it, don’t you, Hajime?”

               “N-!” Hajime shook his head, looking away. No. He couldn’t deny it. He knew people often hid another face of themselves, but this… this was too extreme!

               “Ah, the look on your face says it all. You’re too easy to read, Hajime.”

               “Quit saying my name!”

               “Ahhahh, why? It’s your name, Hajime. It’s rude to call you anything else. But since you hate me, I suppose it’s reason enough. I’m still so hurt though.”

               “Y-you!” _Every time I talk to this guy, he screws with me! He knows what I’m going to say, how I’m going to react – it’s all so annoying! I can’t stand it!_

               “Could it be… you’re afraid of me? Really! I can’t believe you would be. Hajime, come on – say something!” The gray-haired teen had been quiet for some time. He said nothing.

               “You’re ignoring me? How mean, Hajime. I trust you, and this is what you do?”

               Hinata whipped around, his anger clearly visible on his face. Then it suddenly dawned on him. _He wanted me to react! And I fell for it!_

               “I know you trusted me, Hajime. I trust you. Can you still trust me? I know it’s an important thing for you.” Nagito had a sweet smile on his face, his words alluring. _He’s right_ , Hinata thought to himself. _He knows it all – and he’s just playing with me._ Nagito’s smile widened. “Seems I can’t fool you for long, ne, Hajime?” He gave a small chuckle that sent chills up Hinata’s bones, almost paralyzing him.

               _He’s dangerous._ That he knew now. _But… he’s also a powerful ally. I… we_ need _him!_

               “I…I’m leaving!”

               “So soon? I’ll be so lonely, Hajime.” However, Hinata paid no attention to the crazy teen that lay tied up on the floor. He swiftly exited the building, his mind caught up in a raging typhoon of thoughts and emotions. So encompassed by it that he did not hear Monomi’s worried cries after him.

               No. He needed to think, to calm down.

               “Sleep… I need sleep.” He decided. Returning to his room, he haphazardly took of his shoes and flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes. Despite the intensity of the thoughts inside his head, he was soon able to fall asleep. He was not completely safe from those thoughts, however – instead, his worries and fears of Nagito haunted his dreams.

~~~

               “…”

               “…jime!”

               “N..ng….nhg….. ugh….”

               “Hajime!”

               “Wha-?” *thud!*

               Hinata fell out of his bed, hitting the floor face first, the rest of his body soon following. There was some pounding on his door; who it was he wasn’t sure.

               “What?” he called out.

               “Hajime! Quick! Nagito’s escaped!” It was Mahiro.

               _…What? He… escaped?_ His eyes were wide. _No… this can’t be happening! He said he would stay there! What… what changed his mind?_

“We’re all looking for him. So, please, Hajime, can you check the old school building? We’re thinned out enough as it is-“

               “I’ll do it! Just give me a second!” Jamming his shoes on, Hajime burst out from his room, scaring Mahiro. Quickly saying a word of apology, he ran straight to the old school building. _He must still be in there… I have a feeling!_

               “Ah, Hajime. You’ve come. I knew you were going to.”

               “…” Hajime said nothing. He knew something was wrong. The danger he felt was almost palatable. And his eyes… they were the eyes he had when he spoke of hope…of finding the Ultimate Hope. And there he was… right in the middle of the room where Byakuya had been killed. He was not trying to hide. No… rather, his goal was something else.

               “Come on, Hajime. I know what you’re thinking.”

               “…”

               “Ahahahaha! Ne, Hajime… what do you feel right now? Fear? Despair? Do you have the Hope to overcome it?”

               “…”

               “Hajime. Come on. Speak.” His voice grew dark, his face following suit. “You can’t be scared, right? Where’s the hope you showed in the Class Trial?”

               “… ugh…”

               “Hajime.”

               “Just…shut up!”

               “Ahhah, have I pressed the wrong buttons?”

               “Nagito! Shut… shut up!”

               “Ahahahahahaha!” Nagito Komaeda began to step closer and closer, his movements deliberately slow.

               “Ugh…” In synchrony, Hajime Hinata stepped back with each advancing step. His stride grew larger each time, in an effort to reach the door behind him. His hand stuck out behind, he reached for the door; slowly closing around the handle. In one swift movement, he turned the handle.

               It didn’t move.

               He was locked inside.

               “Hey, Hajime… to see the greatest hope, the greatest despair must be overcome. Show me, Hajime… show me the greatest hope!”

               “N-no!” Bursting from his spot in front of the door, he dashed to the other side of the room. _Something… something… I need to find something that I can use to run away!_

               “Hajime. You know it, right? You can’t escape.”

               _No… there must be a way! I can’t give up!_

               “Ah! That expression!” Nagito’s arms clutched around his own body. “I can see the hope. But… it’s not enough. You need to experience even more despair! I must see a stronger hope!”

               _No!_ Hajime’s head flipped back and forth, searching for some way out. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

               “I-it can’t be… No… there’s… there’s still a chance!”

               “Ahahahahahahaha!” Komaeda took long steps towards Hajime, who stood facing him. The boy’s face was set, hard; but the nervousness showed through. “What a pleasant expression! Ah, how I love the hope borne from you! It’s… it’s the most dazzling hope!”

 _His eyes… he’s crazy! I can’t stop him!_ Hajime Hinata began to panic. “N-no…” A step back. “Nagito!” His eyes burned with hope, but within held his fear. Maybe… maybe he could still reason with him!

“Aah, what is it, Hinata?” He took a step forward. Hinata stepped back – back to into the wall.

 _Shit! No! This… this wasn’t supposed to happen!_ He looked deep into Komaeda’s eyes – and found nothing but an insatiable lust. A lust for hope – absolute hope. “Nagito… you don’t want to do this!”

“And why’s that?” Nagito replied, stopping. His eyes seemed to return to normal, but Hajime wasn’t totally safe yet.

“N-now… you might regret it. I’m sure you would not like doing this. Besides… we need to focus on thwarting Monokuma. We… you shouldn’t be doing things that would cause people to mistrust you.”

Komaeda’s lips thinned out to a line. “I already know most people don’t trust me, especially after what just occurred. I’ve lost hope for them… all but you, you see.” _His eyes!_

“W-what do you mean, Nagito?”

“Well, take this. You don’t remember your Ultimate talent, right?” He waited for a nod from Hinata before continuing. “Perhaps… you are the Ultimate Hope! Right!?” Komaeda’s demeanor began to change, to that of a man with one sole mission. He would accomplish it, without fail.

“Nagito! No!” Hajime took his arms and pushed on Komaeda’s shoulders. It would not hold long, however – the teen before him could focus on only one thing – and would use any means by which to fulfill it. “S-stop! P…please…” his arms were failing now, slowly being pushed back. He couldn’t… he was losing hope.

“Ahahh, is that all the hope you have, Hinata? It disappoints me.”

_Dis…appointed? Disappointed in me? I… what? Why? Why… do I feel this way?_

“Nagito!” He wasn’t strong, but he tried – tried to push Komaeda back.

“Finally you’re trying, Hinata.” Komaeda smiled. “Try your hardest, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just this…”

“…!” Nagito leaned in closer to Hinata, a soft smile coming to his face.

“Mmmff!” A soft kiss. It was short… and warm. _Warm!?_   “Uh…huh…” Hajime’s eyes widened, and a deep blush crossed his face. “N-Nagito!”

               “What?” He drew back, a questionable look on his face.

               “What are you doing!?”

               “Ne, Hinata, you’re blushing.” He smiled, again. Softy. So… unlike him. Unlike who he just was.

               “What… you… who…?”

               “I have high hopes for you, Hinata, no matter what happens.” His eyes grew soft, but still hidden behind them lay his lust for hope.

               “But… I don’t even know if I am! What if I’m not?”

               “We’ll see then. But… my hope is that you are. Perhaps my Luck has something to do with it?”

               Hajime looked away, blushing more. He could feel the heat his face was giving off. _W-why…? Why is he like this? Why is he doing this? And… his actions…_

               “But let’s continue, Hinata. No one will be able to find us, nor hear us… so be as loud as you want.”

               “W-mmff!” Another kiss, this time more fierce than the last one. He couldn’t speak. He tried to fight, but Komaeda was just too strong. And this… this feeling… _What is it? I… haven’t felt this before…_ “…!” In an attempt to speak, his mouth opened, allowing Komaeda to sneak in with his tongue. Hinata started, but couldn’t move. He was cornered.

               Nagito’s tongue twisted around his mouth, in a delicate dance with an uncooperative partner. It was hot, and wet. Hajime Hinata wanted to feel repulsed, but he couldn’t quite get himself to believe it. This feeling… Komaeda abruptly broke the kiss, drawing only but a few inches away from Hinata’s face. It was too late, though – Komaeda already saw the result of his actions, and gave a devious smile in return.

               “Ah, Hinata, I didn’t think you were the type… Looks can be deceiving, I suppose.” He gave a small chuckle as Hinata glared at him. He moved in closer – but instead of a kiss on the lips, he went to Hajime’s neck, trailing soft kisses from his ear to his shoulder. He moved one hand to his tie, and loosened it enough to fall lightly to the ground.

               “Ah!” _Shit!_ How could he be enjoying this? This… he wasn’t supposed to respond to it at all! But he couldn’t help it… his body was reacting on its own. Was he really…? With Komaeda? Nagito’s hands left Hinata’s arms, and reached down to the hem of his shirt and began lifting it higher. “N-!” Before he could manage anything, Nagito gave him a deep kiss, taking his breath away. While he was still gasping for air, he took off his shirt completely.

               “Nagito… please… stop…” He paused.

               “Why? You seem to be enjoying it, Hinata.”

               “I… I… just can’t. This is not me. I just can’t do it.”

               “Hinata…” He sighed. “You know… You were one of the nicest people to me when we first found ourselves in this situation. You’re a kind person, Hinata. But you’re also hiding something. We all are.”

               “…” He didn’t know what to think. Was this really Nagito Komaeda? Was he himself… really Hajime Hinata? Was this a dream? Of course! It must be… there would be no other way to explain it, right?

               “Hinata…” Nagito breathed his name in his ear. The feeling it conjured up inside him was nothing other than erotic. He felt a surge of heat well up deep inside him, and an urge, a need, for Nagito set in.

               “Nagito…” He breathed out, his face turning towards the teen before him. Their eyes met; another wave of heat smashed against him. He couldn’t fight it anymore. He needed Nagito. Besides, if this was a dream… there were no downsides, right? It was one hell of a dream, that was sure, but… strange things happen in dreams all the time. This one in particular would just be on the stranger side.

               A soft sigh escaped Komaeda’s lips, as he continued the trail of kisses down Hajime’s chest. He was impatient, Hajime could tell.

“Aaha… What a pain!” Komaeda took off his own clothes, down to his pants, and removed both of their shoes. Hajime couldn’t help but look at Komaeda’s body. It was slim, and was fit – not too fit, not too pudgy, but just… right. _Right? What am I saying!_ Nagito trailed a finger up Hinata’s torso, lightly, and stopped at the middle of his chest. He then switched his gaze to meet his. “Hinata… I’ve always admired you… Will you be my beacon of hope?”

“Nagito…” The teen’s voice was sad, and in turn caused his own to be as well. Just what was Komeada’s past like? Surely, since he was the Ultimate Luckster, it would have been great, right? Winning all the cool prizes at festivals and the like, finding money on the ground – right? Right? No. He knew it now. That wasn’t at all what it was like. Komaeda had mentioned it before – his luck had come in equal measure of bad, then good.

Perhaps… it could change.

“Nagito… must all things be both good and bad? Can’t something be – well, happy? And just happy?”

The teen gave him a look of surprise. It was a new expression, and a rather nice one. Hajime liked it – a lot. He gave a soft smile to the teen. In return, the teen’s face gave a wry smile.

“It’s always been like this… it couldn’t change now. It can’t.”

“You never know, Nagito. Perhaps, hope is all you need for some things to happen. Just… like, for this.” _Ugh! God! This sounds so horrible! What am saying? It sounds so cheesy and –_

Komaeda laughed. Not his creepy, hope-obsessed laugh. A genuine, heartfelt laugh. It caught him by surprise. “Um… Nagito?” Hajime was blushing now, embarrassed by what he had said to the teen.

“Ahahahahaha…hahahahaha! Ah, that was good, Hinata. That was… good. I’d never have expected this from you. Perhaps you are the Ultimate Hope I’ve been searching for… that I’ve needed all this time. And to say this… Ahahaha!” He had backed away, and was clutching his sides. He slowly gathered himself, and wiped a tear from his eye. A happy tear. “Hinata.”

“Y-yes?” He was nervous, as Komaeda was now but a few inches in front of him. The teen brought his head in close, and touched their foreheads together.

“Thank you.”

“…!” Blushing fiercely, he turned his head away, breaking their contact. He couldn’t say anything. The thoughts inside his head were spinning around a thousand miles an hour, and nothing was coming to his mind right and –

“…!” He was kissed, again, on his mouth. Firm and soft, it melted his thoughts away, clearing up his mind. Komaeda slowly pulled back, giving him an affectionate face.

“You’re too cute, Hinata. Shall we continue?” _Continue? What the hell? Of course not!_

“U-um… well… you see –” He turned to look at Komaeda, and froze. He was waiting, patiently, for an answer. He wasn’t forcing anything; not now. _Ahhhaah! Why! Why is it like this!? I can’t… I shouldn’t! I’m… I… I-!_ “Nagito. I… I guess it’s ok, if it’s you…”

“You guess?” _God!_ He blushed madly, avoiding eye contact with him

“Uh, um… well, I mean… you know… uh… Fine! Fine. What I… Well, what I meant to say is… if it’s you, I’m fine with it… ok?” _God! What was he saying? This wasn’t like him at all! Neither was Komaeda in the same frame of mind as me as well, but… goddamn!_

“Alright then. It’s settled.” He have a hungry smile, causing Hajime to flinch a little. _Was this really a good idea? I mean, really?_

Continuing from where he had left off earlier, Komaeda kissed Hajime’s collar bone, and then down to his nipples.

“Aahh! Ah…” Hajime responded well, thought Komaeda, to his advances. He sucked on each one lightly, then nibbled on them. “Ahh…!”

“Ne, Hinata… Sounds like you’re enjoying this.”

“I am n-” Before he could retort, a swift kiss to the mouth silenced him. He could not lie. He was enjoying this. So much, it almost scared him. But, if he enjoyed it in the midst of all this tragedy, then maybe it was okay. _Maybe it is._ He repeated it to himself, a mantra to serve his peace of mind. But he could not keep it, not with this intense pleasure coursing through him.

Komaeda, impatient, moved his hands down to Hajime’s waist. Unbuckling his belt, he slowly pulled off his pants, kissing him while doing so. Continuing his kiss, he took off his own, then broke it off. It left Hajime breathless, his faced flushed as he stared up at Komaeda. The two teens, now clad only in their underwear, slipped down to the floor.

“Ah, Hajime…” Komaeda was also flushed, breathing heavily. Both teens, caught up in their act of passion, clung to each other. Their hug lasted for but a few brief seconds, but to the two, seemed eternal. Taking off their final article of clothing, the two finally engaged in the final stage of their act.

“N-Nagito-ah!” Coating his fingers in saliva, Komaeda stuck one, then two fingers inside Hajime, preparing him. “I-Isn’t this a little far?”

“You said it was alright, Hinata. Unless, do you want me to stop?” _This… this question!_

“I… w-well…” He blushed, looking away, and closed his eyes. _What do I want? Is this really… what I want? Am I caught up in the moment? Wh-_ “Ah!”

Komaeda pulled out his fingers and leaned over Hajime, whose back was on the ground. “Hinata, you’re already hard… If you let us continue, you won’t need to worry about dealing with it yourself.” _Ugh… it… it was true. How would I deal with it outside of this room? Not to mention… I was… kind of… en… en…_ His blush deepened. He couldn’t say it.

“Hinata… what is your answer?”

“I… I guess… It’s okay if you continue, alright?” He looked back into Komaeda’s eyes to say this, and was treated with a smile from his friend.

“Alright then, Hinata. I’ll make the most pleasurable experience for… you.” He added extra emphasis on his last word, pulling his wanted response from Hajime, who became even more flustered.

“S-stupid….” He tried to hide his face with his hands, but failed as Komaeda pulled them away and kissed him deeply, passionately. Continuing the kiss, he entered Hajime, whose legs were wrapped around his back. Hajime quickly broke the kiss, surprised.

“A-ah!” Komaeda went in deeper, until he was fully inside Hajime.

“A-are you alright, Hinata?”

“Y-yes… it… hurts a little…”

“I’m sorry…” Komaeda gave a sorry smile, then kissed him. He then positioned his arms to either side of Hajime and began thrusting. With each thrust, Hajime responded in return, moaning in pleasure. Both were panting hard, their passion fueling their actions.

“Ah! Ah… ah… ahh… ah!”

“Hnn… huhh… hunn ah….”

“…!” Komaeda came inside Hajime, who in tandem also released himself in his pleasure.

“Huh…huh…” Both were breathing hard, their faces red. Komaeda leaned forward, kissing Hajime again and again.

“I don’t just look up to you…” Komaeda said.  
               “Wha-?”

“I love you, Hinata.”

“I-I think I do as well, Nagito.” He blushed, trying to face away, but was blocked by Komaeda’s large hands. They softly touched him, and guided his face back. The two looked at each other, both giving a small, soft smile.

“Thank you.” Komaeda gave one final kiss.


End file.
